Star Wars: The Hidden Jedi
by Ledger
Summary: Master Skywalker and his new apprentice Rey travel to the Outer Rim to find a young Jedi to train alongside the native of Jakku. But with this new member comes the demons of their ancestry. Can this potential new Jedi help or destroy the Republic's fight to restore order in the galaxy and restore the Jedi Order? ReyxOC. Original.


"Where are we going?" Rey asked packing what little belongings she had with her.

"Crion…in the outer rim…" Luke didn't look up from what he was doing.

"The outer rim?" Rey followed him, "Is it safe to go out there?"

"No place is safe anymore, Rey. But this destination is a necessity."

Chewie was readying the ship and R2-D2 was checking the systems. The ship had been stationary for a few days. They all believed that their time on the planet would have been longer than a few days, but Luke was ready to go.

"What's there?"

"Not what, but whom."

"What are you talking about?"

Luke sighed and stood, "There is someone with abilities such as your own on that planet. Just as I sensed you through the force I have also sensed them and others."

"What? How?"

"You have a lot to learn about the force," Luke smiled laying a hand on shoulder, "Now come on. Chewie has the ship ready and I would like to be on our way."

Rey nodded and followed the Master Jedi to the ship where Chewie and R2-D2 were already waiting. Luke found his seat in the ship and Rey took hers at the helm. She and Chewie didn't say a word to one another as the ship was powered up. Before the ship took off from the remote island she glanced back at the Jedi Master and saw that he was deep in thought.

They had not been flying long when Luke came to them and told them that they were nearing their destination. Luke advised Rey and Chewie on the coordinates. The ship was soon in hyperdrive.

"What kind of planet is this?" asked Rey. Chewie shrugged and R2-D2 had no response.

"It's a forest planet. It's very similar to Endor. It's been colonized by a few who mainly farm or supply lumber to other planets."

"Who are we going to see?"

"Mads Fallswen. They've lived on that planet since infancy with their Grandfather."

"How do you know about them or them about you?" Rey had a thousand questions she wished to ask the Jedi Master, but he only smiled at her and rested his hand on her shoulder, "Too many questions. You will learn."

The ship came out of hyperdrive and Luke smiled as he pointed to the nearing planet, "This is our stop."

* * *

"Mads!" an elderly gentleman called out from the field.

A head full of untamed short brown hair appeared from under some straw. The body was lean and muscular. The body's feet were bare, with pants rolled up the knee. They were dirty from walking around the fields all day, but calloused.

Their lips were slightly parted and their breathing was steady. One of their arms was over their head and another across their torso. They were fast asleep.

"Mads!" the voice grew louder and closer. But the body was a heavy sleeper and still did not stir.

The elderly man looked to the bloodwolf lying near the barn and signed. The large beast chuffed at him and scratched behind its ears before standing and stretching.

"Can you kindly fetch my grandchild?" the elderly man motioned to the loft and the bloodwolf responded by blinking slowly at him and disappearing into the wooden structure.

"Get off! Get off!" The old man smiled and soon the dark colored beast appeared in the doorway with his grandchild kicking and trying to get out of its massive jaws.

"Mads…" The body continued to flail about.

"Mads!" The body stopped moving about and looked at the elderly man who was resting part of his body weight on a wooden staff.

"Yes, Grandpa?" they blinked.

"Compose yourself…we have visitors," he pointed his staff behind him.

Mads' eyes grew wide and their cheeks turned red from embarrassment. They attempted to stand, "Will you put me down?!" they shouted at the bloodwolf who didn't hesitate to drop them. Mads quickly stood and straightened out their clothing while maintaining eye contact with the visitors. Mads couldn't find their voice at first.

"Master Skywalker…this is my granddaughter…"

"Thank you, Ardon," The two men bowed to one another.

"Master Skywalker?" Mads finally choked out, "This has to be a dream..."

Luke laid a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder, "I know you have sensed it. It's how I was able to find you. You called out to me without even realizing it."

"How?"

"I will explain all that in time," Luke motioned to Rey who was standing near Chewie, "You both have much to learn if you're going to help."

"Help with what?"

"Confront the First Order and Kylo Ren."

Mads' eyes grew wide and her features turned serious as she stared silently at the Jedi Master. Mads looked to the young woman. They locked eyes and the two women immediately felt something that neither one of them could understand. It was a connection they shared. It frightened them both and Mads was the first to turn away and let the feeling fade.

Rey stared at the woman. They were around the same age; she was guessing. Mads was tall with lean muscle from years of working on her Grandfather's farm. Rey noticed that both Mads and Ardon were marked with ancient ruins. Rey could see them peeking out from under the young woman's clothes. Ardon's were easier to notice. Ardon had a tribal tattoo running the length of chin as well as one from the base of his neck that disappeared into his shirt.

Who are these people? Rey thought.


End file.
